onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Family
The Family is a massive criminal syndicate spread throughout the entire One Piece world, though unlike Baroque Works before it, it's not such a secret, and the leaders of the different factions are also known; only the main leader of the Family remains unknown. History Though the various "families" that compromise the Family syndicate are known for running underground gambling-businesses, not much is known of its origin. What is known is that it was formed approximately four years after the execution of the Second Pirate King, Monkey D. Luffy. Family Trees/Members Tyches Family (East Blue) (Formerly Megtapos Family) * Leader: Etels Tyches ** After murdering the former leader, Count Megtapos XIV, Etels eventually wound up joining the Family as per Professor Gigaku's word, and is currently the leader of the East Blue faction of the Family. His true agenda is unknown. Elite Four Members * Kemono (Former) ** The brawn of the Elite Four, Kemono holds a bit of a grudge against Chris Hopkins for cutting off his finger. * Shageki (Former) ** The brains of the Elite Four, Shageki is a sniper who has a dignified sense of honor, never using actual bullets for his weapon. * Osae Kikai (Former) ** Osae could best be described as a primadonna, but her body structure is actually so light that she can walk on water; not to mention that she can tame animals and has a pair of swords attached to her forearms. * Jinketsu Namura (Former) ** Formely in the employment of Megtapos, Jin was only after a map to the Grand Line, and when he got it, he joined the Cross Skull Pirates. Others *'Count Megtapos XIV '(Former) **Formerly the leader of the Family's East Blue faction, after suffering a defeat at the hands of Zugai and Jin, his life was taken by Etels Tyches, the current leader of the Family. Dokusai Family (West Blue) * Leader: Shieki Dokusai ** Dokusai is a very manipulative person, and in order to fulfill his schemes, he stoops to ridiculous lows in order to make sure that he doesn't fail. Having eaten the Dorei Dorei no Mi, Dokusai can take control of the minds of women, rendering them totally under his control. Die Veldheer Inkwartieren * Haley 'Haze' (LaZy-RaIn-DaNcEr) (Former) ** The strongest of the women under Dokusai's control, Haze is a rather spunky girl with the power of the Konki Konki no Mi, giving her various powers at the cost of her own life energy. After Dokusai's defeat, she snuck onboard the Howling Moon, and sailed with the Cross Skull Pirates. Dubbed Die Enig Veldheer. * Aven Moken (Blu-Calling) (Former) ** A girl wanted for knowing how to read Poneglyphs, Aven is a tad bit shy around guys, but for the most part, she is quite competent. She ate the Modai Modai no Mi, which allows her to create illusions out of thin air. Dubbed Die Twei Veldheer. * Leona (Kisdota-the Freak Gamer) (Former) ** Leona is a cold, almost impassionate character, quite short for her age, but a dangerous force nonetheless. She ate the Ikko Ikko no Mi, which allows her to create a different image of herself that she uses in combat; her persona, so to say. Dubbed Die Drie Veldheer. * Veronica Rasputin (Kisdota-the Freak Gamer) (Former) ** Veronica is a doctor who once had her life saved by Tony Tony Chopper, and as a result, she took up a life of medicine. She is the only one out of the Veldheers who hasn't eaten a Devil Fruit; instead, she fights by using capsules that contain either gases, explosives and other things. Dubbed Die Vier Veldheer. Castle Guard * Tara Shikomu (Former) ** The leader of Dokusai's Castle Guard, Tara is a woman who specializes in seduction; her tanned, well-developed body is only covered by a two-piece bikini, which, along with a special perfume, she uses to make men fall head-over-heels for her, letting her partners finish the job. * Shimasu Runick (Dr.merrytime) (Former) ** Shimasu is a pretty tough girl who doesn't take any crap from anyone, but despite this, she is perhaps the most sensible of the castle guards. * Zuki Futtota (Former) ** A fairly large woman, Zuki's jaws and teeth are made out of a thick steel-substance, which makes her jaws strong enough to chew through concrete; however, she cannot speak in more than one-word sentences as a result of this. She ate the Wani Wani no Mi, Model: Gharial, which lets her turn into a gharial at will, enhancing her biting ability further. Others * Tenpan Junsatsu (Former) ** A former bounty hunter from South Blue, Tenpan is a woman who is heavily obsessed with taking down anyone who breaks the law, even if she does so at times to bring in criminals. She has a baton that can somehow discharge electricity. Has a self-proclaimed rivalry with Morte del Astuto, who she is currently (and ironically) sailing with at this point in time. Kosudi Family (South Blue) *''Leader:'' Supin Kosudi **Supin is a man clothed in disco clothes, who doesn't seem to take things around him as seriously as his peers. He fights with a buzzsaw-like blade called the Yoyo Splitter, which he can somehow manipulate without holding it. Sojinin Family (North Blue) *''Leader: ''Yomuin Sojinin **Yomuin is a man clothed in a janitor's outfit, who seems to be a simpleton, yet his true potential is unknown. Gigaku Family (Grand Line) *''Leader:'' Professor Gigaku **Gigaku is a scientist who seems to be in cohorts with the World Government, but in truth wants little to do with them; he simply works with them for his experiments. He seems to have some story with Etels Tyches. New World Family *''Leader: ''Fairy Godmother **Not much is known about the leader of the New World Family, other than her alias, Fairy Godmother. She seems to be the original founder of the Family, though details are vague. Category:YolkaEd